transformersfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Transformers: Rescue Bots (Serie)
200px|right Transformers: Rescue Bots diciembre, de 2011, con un avance de los dos primeros episodios, y la temporada completa, comenzando el 18 de febrero, 2012. A diferencia de Prime, Rescate Bots está animado en Toon Boom Harmony (similar a un dibujo animado en Flash), y dirigido a una generación más joven de fans de Transformers. En términos de número de episodio, es la segunda serie animada más larga de Transformers, detrás de la Generación 1. Es inusual para una serie animada de Transformers, que no cuenta con ningún Decepticon. Historia Los rescue Bots son un equipo de Autobots inexpertos principalmente diseñados para servir como un equipo de rescate en el campo de batalla. Cuando su oficio se señala a la Tierra, Optimus Prime juzga que no están listos para enfrentar a los Decepticons, y en su lugar les estaciona en la ciudad tecnológicamente avanzada de Griffin Rock, situada en una isla frente a la costa este de América. Deben trabajar de incógnito como vehículos de rescate de la isla al servicio de la familia Burns. El líder del equipo y el equipo Heatwave se empareja con el bombero egoísta Kade; Chase se asocia con el jefe de policía Charlie; Boulder está emparejado con el ingeniero Graham, y Blades tiene a la piloto Dani de socio. Los Bots de rescate deben aprender a trabajar juntos, tanto entre sí como sus humanos asociados para ayudar al pueblo de Griffin Rock. La vida en la isla está lejos de lo ordinario junto con la ciudad un banco de pruebas voluntarias para la tecnología nueva y avanzada, el equipo de rescate tiene regularmente para hacer frente a los desastres y accidentes causados por la tecnología no probada previamente. Aunque el Imperio Decepticon todavía no llega a la la isla, ésta tiene sus propios villanos: el diabólicamente astuto doctor Morocco que hace la vida difícil con sus MorBots y otra tecnología hostil; la dueña de negocios Madeline Pynch que está motivada principalmente por la codicia, en particular por el oro que ella sabe que se esconde en la isla; y los hackers delincuentes Myles y Evan que son expertos en el uso de la tecnología de la ciudad para robar a la gente del pueblo. En ocasiones, cuando las cosas se ponen realmente difíciles, Optimus Prime o Bumblebee visitarán para echar una mano. Episodios Temporada 1 # Familia de Héroes # Bajo Presión # Los Creídos # Vuelangostas en el Desfil # La Invasión Alien a Griffin Rock # Cody patrullando # Cuatro Bots y un bebé # Un Paseo Salvaje # Navidad en Julio # Problema Profundo # Retorno del Dino Bot # El otro médico # El Reino de Marruecos # Bendiciones pequeñas # El Griffin Roca Triángulo # Reglas y Regulaciones # La Campana Perdida # Bumblebee al Rescate # Usted ha sido Squilshed # Cuenta atrás # The Haunting of Griffin Rock # Little White Lies # Sacudir # Boy Rescate # Es un momento de Bot # Bot para el Futuro Temporada 2 # Road Trip # Sy Forest # One for the Ages # La Punta del iceberg # Un Desastre Virtual # Hechizado # Prescott's Bots # Culpar a los Gremlins # Alimentar a la bestia # Lo que yace debajo # Lo que se eleva por encima # Space Bots # La Isla de Misfit Tecnología # La Ciudad Vigilant # Buddy System # En busca del Nido de Griffin # Motores de búsqueda y Ladrones # El perro del rescate # Cambios # Los Jinetes del Solsticio de Invierno # Movers and Shakers # Jefe Woodrow # Impar Bot fuera # El Griffin Rock Express # Doble Villainy # La rebelión de los Héroes Temporada 3 # Tierra Antes Prime # Caza mayor # Demasiados Kades # Fantasma de la Mar # Unfinished Business # No hay lugar como Cúpula # Errores en el Sistema # Switcheroo # Bot-Tastic Voyage # Cantera de la cantera # ¿Viste lo que me descongele? # El Ataque de Humungado # Ladrones como nosotros # Tiempo después Temporada 4 # New Normal #Bridge Building #Arrivals #Plus One #Back to Virtual Reality #Vanishing Returns #Fantasma en la Máquina #Enemigo de mi Enemigo #Mayor May Not #All Spark Day #Part Time Heroes #The More Things Change... #The More Things Stay the Same #Hot Rod Bot #King Burns #Pizza Pi Party #Uninvited Guest #Camp Cody #Erase una vez #The Need for Speed #Los 11 de Cody #A Brush with Danger #To Infinity... and Back #Family Business #Upgrades #Transformaciones Produccion La serie fue desarrollada por Nicole Dubuc, Brian Hohlfeld y Jeff Kline, que trabajan como editor de argumento, productor supervisor y productor ejecutivo, respectivamente. Dubuc y Hohlfeld, junto con Greg Johnson, forman el equipo de redacción de la serie, aunque algunos de los episodios han tenido escritores invitados. La función de dirección se rota, con Frank Molieri como supervisor de la dirección - Nathan Chew y Patrick Archibald fueron el equipo de dirección de la temporada 1 con Tim Maltby y Kevin Altieri reemplazando a Archibald en la temporada 2. La temporada 3 añadió a Frank Squillace a la alineación de dirección. Ginny McSwain tiene el cargo de dirreción de voces, mientras que Teresa Trujillo trabaja como productora de animación. Los diseñadores que han trabajado en el programa incluyen Shane Glines, Steve Jones, y Jeremy Estaño (diseño de personajes), Jeremías Regan (personaje / diseño prop), y Edgar Carlos (fondos). Para la primera temporada, el show fue animado por la firma canadiense Atomic Cartoons (Johnny Test, Spider-Man Ilimitado) en Toon Boom Harmony. Para la segunda temporada, el trabajo de animación fue adquirido por la firma de Malasia Visión Animación con la firma australiana Moody Street Kids también trabajando en la producción. Para la tercera temporada, la firma canadiense DHX Media (My Little Pony: La mágica de la amistad, Littlest Pet Shop, Pound Puppies) se encargó de la animación. La música fue proporcionada por la primera temporada por el dúo Starr Parodi y Jeff Eden Feria. Para la segunda, el compositor australiano Christopher Elfos tomó las riendas musicales. Premios y Nominaciones 2016 Annie Awards *Mejor Producción Animada para Televisión para Niños Preescolares - "He escuchado a los Robots cantando" 2016 Daytime Emmys *Artista Destacado en un Programa Animado - Jeff Bennett (GANADOR) *Guión Destacado para un Programa Animado 2017 Cynopsis Kids !magination Awards *Mejor Aparición Invitada en un Show Infantil - Mark Hamill (GANADOR) *Series Preescolares (Mención de Honor) Linea de juguetes Transformers: Rescue Bots, o simplemente Rescue Bots, es una línea de juguetes y una serie de televisión basada en el fabricante de juguetes Hasbro's. Rescue Bots es el sucesor de Transformers: Robot Heroes y se basa en el mismo concepto que la franquncia Marvel Super Hero Squad y Hero On-The-Go. Rescue Bots se centra principalmente en educar a los niños acerca de los peligros y la seguridad. El grupo de Autobots que toman parte en Rescue Bots son Chase, Heatwave, Blades y Boulder, con la excepción de Optimus Prime y Bumblebee en la serie de televisión. En relación con otras series/continuidades de Transformers Rescue Bots rasgos humanos aliados Autobot. Roster La línea de juguetes de aliados se diferencia de la serie de televisión que contiene: Jefe Burns Charlie (socio de Optimus Prime), Cody Burns (socio de Heatwave), Axel Frazier (socio de Bumblebee), Billy Blastoff (socio de Chase), Storm Sawyer (socio de Blades), y Walker Cleveland (socio de Boulder). Un perro llamado Sparkplug (un homenaje a ambos Transformers: Generation 1 y Transformers: Animated) también se ofrece como un miembro del equipo. La serie de televisión cuenta con el Jefe Charlie Burns (socio de Chase), Cody Burns, Dani Burns (socia de Blades), Kade Burns (socio de Heatwave), y Graham Burns (socio de Boulder), así como Doc Greene y Francine Greene como personajes secundarios. en:Rescue Bots Categoría:Series